liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Topper (025)
Topper, A.K.A. Experiment 025, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to give off a bright light with which to pose as an invasion-signaling beacon to the Galactic Armada. His one true place is as a Christmas star. Bio Experiment 025 was the 25th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his bright light to pose as a beacon for an invasion to the Galactic Armada. 025 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 025's pod was found by Gantu on Christmas Eve, which he opted to have giftwrapped and sent as a Christmas present meant for Hämsterviel. Meanwhile, Lilo was trying to teach Stitch about Christmas when the latter suddenly noticed a woman giftwrapping 025's pod. Stitch hastily swiped what he thought was the gift with the experiment pod, but when he tried to tell Lilo, she ignored him. When Gantu arrived to pick up 025's pod, the same woman who wrapped it hinted that there was a mishap involving Stitch, much to Gantu's anger. In an attempt to find the pod, Stitch stole countless presents from every house and the local mall. Lilo assumed Stitch was selfishly hoarding gifts for himself, but after Stitch was captured and interrogated, he revealed to everyone what he was really trying to do. Shortly after, Gantu attacked the house and made off with all the presents that Stitch had stolen. When Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley pinpointed the experiment pod, the four tussled with Gantu dressed in a Santa suit. Lilo and Stitch snatched the giftwrapped pod from Gantu, which he eventually retrieved after a long chase. However, when Gantu attempted to crush Lilo for meddling, the latter reprimanded him, only to learn that he planned on giving 025's pod to Hämsterviel as a Christmas present Just then, a little girl asked Gantu for a mere Christmas gift, believing he was actually Santa. Forced to comply, Gantu ended up giving 025's pod to her and later distributed presents to other children, thereby honoring the true spirit of Christmas. After Jumba discovered 025 to be harmless, Lilo activated 025 in a fountain and shared him with the same little girl from before. After naming 025 Topper, Lilo found him a one true place atop the local Christmas tree (actually a decorated Pleakley) as a Christmas star, while Topper's bright light unintentionally signaled the Galactic Armada. Topper reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. The Origin of Stitch Topper was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 591 instead of 025. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Topper, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Topper participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Topper made a cameo appearance in the Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. Biology Appearance Topper is a small yellow-orange star-shaped creature with a little white-tipped antenna on his head, small blue eyes, a thin mouth, white-tipped limbs and a white marking on his belly. Special Abilities Topper can produce a brilliant light visible even from space that helps alien fleets locate him. Weaknesses Topper is virtually harmless. Trivia *Topper's primary function is to use his bright light to signal the alien attack fleet. However, on the Disney site, it is incorrectly stated that Topper's light is designed to keep people awake. *Even though Topper was found a one true place on a Christmas tree, it is unknown what he does during the other seasons. *Topper's pod color is white. *Topper is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 025 Primary function: Keeper of awakeness to people". *His number is likely a reference to Christmas Day (December 25). Gallery 025_Topper__by_experiments.jpg 025 topper by bricerific43-d57p0ns.jpg 025_topper_by_bricerific43-d57p0ns.png 025_topper_update_by_bricerific43-d5ar0qw.jpg 025_topper_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5aamr9.jpg|Topper's size comparison 025_in_action_by_bricerific43-d7lxxno.png experiment_025___topper_by_sketch_lampoon-d7h8txy.png topper_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7ymg2u.png 025_Topper_by_OxAmy.jpg fa84e966fa4b95c41abc075d437acfe5-d2ymvk5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h26m10s25.png|Topper's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h07m32s24.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-10h19m56s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h08m20s38.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-10h21m12s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h28m29s163.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-10h21m40s11.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h08m35s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h29m50s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h08m53s115.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-10h24m14s44.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-10h21m55s167.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-10h16m38s67.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h02m50s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h43m08s9.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h11m11s83.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h35m24s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h30m31s146.png vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h29m01s2.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h12m20s186.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h31m56s85.png vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h33m59s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h12m49s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h30m42s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h31m40s49.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h15m05s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h29m42s197.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h15m14s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h34m29s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h15m51s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h29m18s223.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h33m10s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h29m25s21.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-08h16m03s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h43m35s209.png|Topper laughing vlcsnap-2012-07-03-10h17m18s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h44m05s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h28m30s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h28m59s18.png ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png The Origin Of Stitch Topper.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-43.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg panes08.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males